1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, this invention relates to a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal television set, or the like.
2. Background Information
Generally, liquid crystal display devices, liquid crystal television sets, and other such display devices are well-known in the art (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-78546 (Patent Literature 1), for example). With this display device, a power supply circuit board is disposed on the rear face side of the display device. The power supply circuit board is covered by a plastic rear cover such that it is invisible from the rear.
With another display device, a power supply circuit board and an audio/video processing board are fixed to a rear frame with screws or the like. When these boards have been fixed, a plastic rear cover is attached to the rear frame such that the power supply circuit board and the audio/video processing board are covered by the plastic rear cover. A speaker holder is attached to the rear frame, and the speaker is attached to the speaker holder. With this configuration, if the power supply circuit board should catch fire, the flames will burn the plastic rear cover, which is a problem from the standpoint of fireproofing.
With yet another display device, a power supply circuit board is fixed to a rear frame with screws or the like. The sides and rear of the power supply circuit board are covered and fixed by a metal panel. In this state, a plastic rear cover is attached to the rear frame such that the power supply circuit board is covered by the rear cover. A speaker is also attached to the rear frame. Since the power supply circuit board is covered by the metal panel, fireproof performance can be enhanced.